


Patterns and More Questions

by elizabeth_rice



Series: The Mystery of the Darach [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles eagerly tells Derek what he has learnt about the murders but he's dismayed when he learns about Derek's feelings for one of the suspects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns and More Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [missing scenes I posted for season 2](http://archiveofourown.org/series/44669) with some differences: since Scott didn't help Derek to search for Erica and Boyd, Stiles only told Derek that the Argents had captured them and Derek began his search from the Argent's house. During the summer, especially when Derek was training Jackson, Stiles met with Derek often. This explains why Stiles had said with such confidence that Derek told him it is easier to turn teenagers in episode 302: Chaos Rising. I don't have an explanation for Stiles' virginity, unless they stuck to handjobs and frot, which is part of my fanon anyway. :)

"My dad won't be home," Stiles said into the phone. He leaned back in his chair as he stared out his window.

"No. Look," Derek replied. "Meet me at my house in the Preserve."

"Okay, I'll see you there," Stiles said and hung up. Stiles grabbed his keys and headed downstairs.

Stiles parked his jeep in front of the house and got out. The front door was open. Stiles walked up to it and saw that it had been re-painted, though the scratches were still visible.

Derek came to meet him and folded his arms across his chest. "I don't want anyone to think this was done by taggers," Derek said.

Stiles crooked up a corner of his mouth and snorted as he looked over the door. His smile became more genuine when he looked at Derek. "Hey."

Derek tipped his head. They fell silent, just staring at each other. Stiles was debating whether he should kiss Derek or not when Derek cleared his throat.

"Why did you call?" Derek asked.

"Oh, I have some information about the murders--"

Derek interrupted him, "The Alpha pack isn't responsible for them."

Stiles grew excited. "You think so, too? Someone needs to tell Isaac because I've tried already. He's convinced they're responsible. By the way, how did you know?"

Derek hesitated before he asked, "So is that it then?"

Stiles didn't miss Derek's hesitation but pushed it to the back of his mind for now. "No. Do you know what a Darach is?"

Derek nodded. So Stiles continued. "Okay, good. I talked to Deaton because these murders seemed too ritualistic to me. He said there's always a pattern. Of threes. The first three victims were virgins and the next three were soldiers--"

"Three?"

"Yeah, two teachers went missing and one of them is Harris. And that brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about. Scott told me you rescued Miss Blake that night at the school. Did she smell Darach-y to you?"

Derek looked surprised. "Jennifer?"

Stiles stilled. Neither said anything and Derek wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You're on first name basis with her?"

It wasn't really a question. But Derek didn't say anything and Stiles felt betrayed. But Stiles tried to act nonchalant as he said, "Well, she's hot. I have eyes. I know you have them too--"

Derek let out a put-upon sigh. "Stiles."

Stiles didn't say anything for a moment. "Did anything happen?"

"Nothing's happened," Derek said defensively.

Well, isn't that the kind of sentence that ends best with "yet"? Stiles felt a flash of irritation but he tried to push it away.

Derek hesitated. "Why do you think it's her?"

Stiles exhaled before he spoke, "For one thing, the murders started after she moved to Beacon Hills. We think Harris is the latest victim. He's the one who left a clue about the Darach, which means he knew who the Darach is. You and I both know Harris couldn't resist a beautiful, young woman. If Miss Blake is the Darach, then this is how she probably got to him. It also means the Darach is more dangerous than Kate. Kate was so confident, she didn't bother to kill the people who knew of her involvement in the fire. Yeah, Harris didn't know her name but he gave a description. Whoever the Darach is, he or she is covering all their tracks. The fourth victim was a Beacon Hills High senior and the fifth victim was also teaching at Beacon Hills High so the easy accessibility to three of the victims is another factor."

Derek turned away. He looked shocked but he _was_ listening.

Stiles watched him for some time. Finally, he sighed, "Look, i won't tell you not to be with her because she already has access to us. And if she is the Darach, then maybe you could get close to her and learn more about her. It could help. But if-- you're with her-- just be careful. Till we find out who the Darach is."

Derek asked, "How will you find out?"

"Deaton and Lydia are helping me." Stiles wondered if he should tell Derek that Peter was a suspect too. "Miss Blake isn't our only suspect."

Derek looked at him questioningly.

"Lydia's been losing time again."

Derek frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the same thing is happening when Peter was inside her mind. When Lydia comes out of it, she finds herself in the same place where the victim was killed. So we also suspect Peter."

Derek shook his head in shock and paced a little. "Are you sure?"

"Peter knows a lot about rituals so it's a possibility."

Derek was silent.

"I also have a favour to ask," Stiles said. "It could actually prove useful that you're on first name basis with Miss Blake. Do you have her scent?"

Derek didn't say anything and didn't look at him, which probably meant he did. Stiles felt disappointed, though his idea depended on it. He just hadn't been prepared that Derek would know it for this reason.

"I thought you could find the latest two victims and check if you can get either Miss Blake's scent or Peter's from the scene. It's a long shot because it rained after Harris went missing. So I don't know if you'll find anything. The other crime scenes have already been processed, so I'm not sure if there's any trace left."

"You should ask Isaac to help you with that."

Stiles didn't say anything, he just stared thoughtfully at Derek, who turned his back to him. Stiles turned to go but stopped. "Hey, is Jackson still a member of your pack?"

"He is."

That was good. Stiles had worried when he received a text from Scott saying that Derek had kicked out Isaac. Stiles thought it was a stupid thing to do, with the Alpha pack and the Darach running loose.

Stiles wanted to ask Derek why he kicked out Isaac, and now Stiles wondered if it had anything to do with not wanting to meet him at his loft or Stiles' home. But Stiles just wanted to get out of there, so he did. Derek didn't stop him. Didn't offer any apologies, explanations or assurances. Stiles thought as he climbed into his jeep that he might have accepted false promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this missing scene because I needed something to cheer me up about the whole Derek/Jennifer storyline. If she turns out to be the Darach, the antagonist, I'll be thrilled. Which is why not a lot of action happens in this story. It's just about the reasons why I think that Jennifer Blake could be the Darach.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I liked Jennifer Blake's entrance in 301: Tattoo. In fact I really liked her in that episode. The thing that really bugs me is that ever since she met Derek she's turned into a giddy damsel-in-distress. I hate to see that happen with female characters. I was a huge fan of "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer" and "Xena, Warrior Princess" and I love strong female characters (protagonists and antagonists). So now I just want Jennifer Blake to be the antagonist because at least then she'll become interesting again.
> 
> As for the ending, I never write unhappy endings for my OTPs. I never wrote an unhappy ending for Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy and I won't write one for Sterek. A missing scene is part of the canon story and as long as the canon story is ongoing, missing scenes don't really have an ending. You can always add more, or even change things if canon disproves your theory. So I don't think of this story's ending as an "ending", I think of it as an "ending point".


End file.
